Linear power supply circuits for generating an output voltage Vout from an input voltage Vin by continuously controlling the conductance of an output transistor have been conventionally in wide use.
However, in such conventional linear power supply circuits, it was difficult to achieve stability in transient operation such as an input voltage variation or load current variation in negative feedback control of the linear power supply circuits.